Finding ur Love
by ShinDragonX
Summary: yeah I'm started writing Shun X Dan now cause there not a lot of it.  Shun needs to find him, how will he find him? Figure out now
1. Prologue

White Dragon: Since I was lazy to finish my first story I started to make another story. This has nothing to do with the show at all.

Prologue (past)

"Shun, are u sure about doing this?" Alice questioned,. "You know u can be sleeping for a century if you do this!"

"Yes, I'm sure about this, it is only way to find my love," Shun answered in a serious tone.

"Okay, I understand," Alice answered. Then plants surrounded him and hold is arms, legs, and body. "Bye Shun," Alice said and waved goodbye. Then Shun was surround by a plants and created a hollow tree.

'Time to go meet my love,' Shun thought and he fell into eternal sleep.

White Dragon: Okay, let me explain the plot, Shun is looking for his love which he doesn't know yet. Alice try to help him and go to find his love one. The problem is that he's in a different time period, which means in a modern days. So Alice uses a spell to keep him young, and healthy and go eternal sleep and his love will find him in a hollow tree (weird isn't it). So that's basically it for now. Sorry its so short for now, I'm still thinking. Well that's it for now. Hope my story is better than my first story. Later!


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Chapter 1:

The Meeting (modern days)

"Hey Runo," Dan screamed, "catch me if you can!"

"Wait up!" Runo replied while trying to pick up her pace. Dan and Runo were running around the park. Suddenly Dan hits himself on a tree.

"Oww," Dan said while rubbing his head, "that's hurts."

"That's why you're not suppose to run backwards." Runo replied.

" Wait a minute why is this tree so hollow?" Dan wondered a while poking the tree.

"Don't know," Runo replied in a curious tone. Then Dan punched the tree and most of the bark fell off. "WTF happened?" Runo questioned.

"OMG there's a dude inside the tree!" Dan screamed in shock.

"Let me see," Runo answered. Inside the tree was a boy wrapped by plants inside the tree. He has a long black hair tied up in a pony tail, he was wearing ninja clothes. (Basically Shun's hair is like in season one, and he's was wearing his ninja clothes from season two. I kind of suck at description).

"Wonder if he's okay," Runo said.

"Don't know but we should carry him to my house," Dan replied.

"Why?" Runo wondered.

"Because you don't have a extra room in your house," Dan answered.

"Okay, you got a good point there, lets go," Runo replied. Then they carried the boy to Dan's house.

"Mom, I bring a unconscious boy to the house do you mind if he sleeps here?" Dan asked.

"Sure, Honey," Dan's mom replied.

"Thanks," Dan replied.

"Does your mom know we are actually bringing a unconscious dude to your house," Runo questioned.

Dan replied, "Probably not though." Then they carried Shun to the guest room.

"Hey, let's ask Marucho if this is natural," Runo said. "Sure," Dan replied. So later they went to Marucho for some answers.

"Hey Marucho, is there a legend about ninja inside a tree?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, there is," Marucho answered. "Long time ago, there was a very powerful ninja, he was very strong and defeated every single samurai there was, later he fell loneliness in his heart so he asked a girl to help him to find his lover, but the she told him that his lover was in the future, so she used a spell that will make him in eternal sleep inside a tree until his chosen lover will free him, if his love was alone with him he will wake up." Then there was a long silence.

"Yeah the reason why I asked is," Dan replied, "Never mind just come to my house and I will explain."

"What?" Marucho screamed, "I can't believe the legend is true!" "I know, we found him inside a tree in the park today," Dan replied.

"Interesting, who know that was true," Marucho answered.

" Yeah, we better go now,." Runo said. "Later Dan."

"Later," Dan replied. Then Marucho and Runo went home.

'Wow today is so weird,' Dan thought.

"Huh, where am I?" said a voice.

"Oh your awake," Dan answered with a smile.

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

"My name's Dan and your name?" Dan answered.

"My name is Shun," he replied.

"Well nice to meet you Shun," Dan said.

"Here, some new clothes you can wear," Dan said as he tosses a purple jacket, navy blue tang top, and black pants. (his season one clothes)

"Oh thanks," Shun replied. Then he changed his clothes.

Later on in the kitchen. "So your telling me that you actually found him in the tree?" Dan's mother said.

"Yup," Dan answered with a smile. "Okay, Shun tomorrow you are going to school," Dan mother said to Shun.

"Okay," Shun replied.

White dragon: … Way longer than I thought. Well I hope u enjoy Chapter 1. Plz review if u want!


	3. Chapter 2 First Day of School

White Dragon: Yeah sorry this chapter took so long to make. The reason why is my mom is angry at me for getting a F in world history and she banned me from the computer on weekdays. So please forgive me for that. Also the teacher is a my OC because I don't know the teacher's name in bakugan and idc too. So hope u like this chapter.

"Okay class, today we have a new student today," Ms. Kurasaki announced, "His name is Shun Kazami." (What a weird last name =P) When Shun came in the class, people started to whisper.

"Hey, the new guy looks hot," a girl named Julie whispered.

"I know right?" the other girl named Alice replied. (not the Alice in the past)

"Okay class, stop your stupid gossip and look up at the board," the teacher said, "Oh by the way you will be sitting next to the boy named Dan Kuso."

"I know already," Shun replied in a harsh tone. Shun walked up to his seat and sat next to him.

Break/Recess

"Hey Shun, wasn't algebra hard?" Dan questioned while walking with Shun to the courtyard.

"No not at all, it was easy," Shun replied.

"Wow, you must be a nerd," Dan smirked.

"Then you must be an idiot," Shun answered.

"Hey that's rude for the guy who freed you!" Dan screamed in anger.

Shun wasn't really listening to Dan at the moment, he was thinking, 'Wow Dan looks so cute, wish I can kiss him right now but he'll probably yell at me more.'

"Hey Shun," Dan said knocking Shun out of his trance, "Meet my friends Runo and Marucho."

Runo waved and said, "Hi Shun."

"Nice to meet you, Shun" Marucho said with a smile.

Shun replied, "Hey," Then looked away.

Dan thought, "Strange, he was acting so nice this morning."

Flashback

"Morning, Dan and Shun!" Dan's mother said. "Morning," Shun answered with a smile, "By the way Dan you look nice." Dan blushed and replied, "Thanks."

End of Flashback

Then suddenly they heard a voice, and the voice yelled, "Hey Squirt, what are you doing in our territory!"

"Nobody calls me squirt!" Shun replied and he punched the guy so hard that he was flying and he made a huge dent on the wall. (NINJA POWER! XD).

Then a huge crowd surrounded him and stared at him. Then they were clapping. "Wow, I can't believe he believe he killed a burglar," one said. Another said,

"Cool, can't believe he just did that."

"EKKK, SO HOT!" all the girls except Runo screamed.

After School (In the classroom)

"Wow, I can't believe you got a A+ on your test without learning it!" Dan screamed.

"Yeah," Shun replied with a sigh, "well we got to go home now."

"Right," Dan replied. Then they ran home.


	4. Chapter 3

White Dragon: There is a reason y I didn't put a title on chp 3. It's because there is a surprise in the chapter. So hope u enjoy!

Chapter 3 Nighttime Shun's P.O.V.

It was hard to sleep for me, my mind kept thinking about Dan. 'How did I fall for Dan so easily?' I thought. Then I got up and was walking to his room. His room was clean surprising. Then I look at Dan. There he was sleeping peacefully, the moonlight was shining on his face and hair, which made his brown hair shine a little. 'Wow,' I thought, 'He looks so cute.' Then I leaned down, kiss his cheek and went back to my room. Morning Dan's P.O.V

'Was it a dream, did Shun just kiss me?' I thought while walking down the stairs. "Morning Dan," Shun said and smiled.

I blushed and replied, "Morning."

Shun leaned closer to me and said, "Your blushing cause of me aren't you."

I blushed even more and replied, "No!"

Shun leaned even closer and said, "Yeah, you like me, by the way you look so cute up close."

"Uhhh, thanks," I replied blushing like heck. Then Shun kissed me on the lips. Somehow my body was kissing back. His tongue and mine were battling for dominance, eventually Shun won. It tasted so good, I don't know why.

"Not bad for your first kiss," Shun smirked.

"Oh shut up." I pouted.

"Dan, Shun hurry up!" my mom screamed, "Your going to be late!"

"Right," Shun and I replied.

School Normal P.O.V

"Shun!" Runo screamed, "How come you're only nice to Dan, but not the rest of us!"

"Runo, please calm down," Marucho said.

"Runo, it's because Dan is mine and nobody else," Shun replied.

"Hey, are you guys okay," Dan questioned while running to Shun.

"No need to worry Dan, everything is okay," Shun replied and smiled.

'What is he doing to MY Dan? Trying to seduce him!' Runo thought and also filled with rage.

'I have weird feeling that Shun loves Dan' Marucho thought.

'My god Dan looks so cute," Shun thought.

'Wonder why Runo hates Shun so much, He's the sweetest guy I know, Wait a minute, I call him sweet?' Dan thought. Then there was long silence. Then a girl named Alice approached Shun.

"Um Shun, would you go out with me?" Alice asked and did her cute puppy eyes.

"No," Shun replied. Then Alice ran into the classroom and cried.

"Shun, you don't have to be so mean," Dan said.

Shun replied, "There's one person I rather be, and that's you."

Dan answered, "Wait What?"

'Knew it' Marucho thought.

" Don't you dare touch my Dan!" Runo screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry, Did I touch a nerve?" Shun smirked.

"Why you!" Runo replied. Dan sweat dropped and thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'

White Dragon: Sorry it took so long, Its because I was on writers block. It means that I have a hard time what to put for the next chapter and had no ideas. So sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 4

White Dragon: I'm so srry that the chapter came out late. Had writers block and I lost the journal. So yeah, Hope u enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 After School Normal P.O.V

"Hey Shun," Dan said, " Do you understand what the teacher is saying?"

"Yeah," Shun replied.

"It feels like that stuff is like geometry," Dan said.

"Its probably because your stupid." Shun answered

"Oh shut up," Dan pouted.

"You look so cute when you pout ," Shun answered.

"Thanks," Dan blushed and replied.

Meanwhile… Somewhere

"Great Dan is talking about me, I'm so gonna kill him," Ruka said and bring out her sword.

"Calm down, no need to get angry," a mysterious voice replied.

"Right," She answered and pulled down the sword.

Back to Dan and Shun

There was a long silence. "Um Shun, why do you hate everybody except me and my mom?" Dan questioned.

"Hn, not telling," Shun answered.

"Why?" Dan questioned again.

"None of your business," Shun replied.

"Fine," Dan pouted again. Then a burglar was stealing from a expensive jewelry shop, holding a huge bag. Suddenly, Shun somehow disappeared from Dan's sight and reappeared behind the burglar. Suddenly Shun made the burglar unconscious, pulled out a long rope from his pocket and tied him up. Then Dan walked up to him, cross his arms, and said, "Let me guess, you use your ninja skills to make him unconscious." "Oh, I guess you're not that stupid," Shun answered.

Dan screamed, "Oh shut up Shun!" So Shun and Dan went home but one thing Dan didn't know that Shun was holding his hand.

At home…

"Hey Shun, why are you TV?" Dan's mom questioned.

" Wait up!" Dan replied. Then Dan grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs. Dan leaned down and turn on the TV.

"Breaking news, a famous burglar named Masquerade tried to steal a jewelry store, but some 13year old kid somehow caught him and tied him up," the reporter said, "here's a footage of what happened." The TV showed Shun making him unconscious, tied him, and Dan coming to him and walked home. Then Dan noticed that Shun was holding his hand.

"Shun, you were holding my hand?" Dan yelled. "None of your business, come on lets take this discussion upstairs," Shun replied.

"Right," Dan replied and then the two went upstairs.

At Dan's Room …

"I think I should get a reward," Shun said.

"Fine," Dan replied. When Dan was getting something, Shun turned him around, lift his chin and kiss him. It was a passionate kiss. As usual there tongues were battling for dominance and as usual Shun won. When they stop kissing , some saliva was on their tongues. "Shun," Dan said, " Give me more."

"Of course," Shun replied. Later they started making out, but one person saw what Dan and Shun was doing. It was Runo.

* * *

White Dragon: Wow, not bad chapter this time. There is some fluff in this hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 5

White Dragon: Hello, srry for the wait, I had a hard time thinking the next chp. Also I been reading a lot lately. Srry about that. Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 Runo's P.O.V

While I was walking to Dan's house, I saw something that I never wanted to see. It was Shun and he was kissing my Dan! "I knew it! Shun just wants to take Dan away from me!" I thought. I blood was boiling. So I went off to Marucho's place to tell him what happened.

Dan's P.O.V

Shun was kiss me again! I don't know why he kisses me sometimes. Maybe he was the one who kiss me two days ago! I tried to push him away but my body wouldn't let me. When Shun finally stop the kiss, I questioned, "Why did you kiss me again?"

"I'm not telling you." Shun answered me.

"Why?" I replied.

"Don't feel like it," Shun said and turned away.

"Hmph!" I pouted.

Then Shun said, "I think Runo saw me kiss you."

I replied with a shriek, "What?"

Shun answered calmly, "Don't worry I have already thought of a good excuse."

"Nerd," I muttered.

"Idiot," Shun replied.

"Grrr, I hate you so much," I said.

He just replied, " And I love you too."

Marucho's P.O.V

As I was studying I heard Runo slammed the door and yelled at me, " You won't believe what I saw!" She was fuming, her face was red and I can see her blood boiling. It looks like she was about to explode. She must saw something that had to do with Dan. She would always talk about Dan. I can automatically tell that she loved him. "Shun kissed Dan!" She screamed at my ear.

"Runo! You don't need to yell at my ear!" I replied while covering my ears.

The she explains, "While I was walking to Dan's house, I was looking at his window to see if Dan

was there, but Shun got close to him and kissed him!" I know that Shun loved Dan but I didn't want him killed yet, I want to see how good his skills are, so I replied, " Dan might have tripped you know, Or maybe Shun was pushed by a certain force that made him accidentally. Maybe that what happens."

Runo just complained, "But still I can't accept that! I loved Dan since 1st grade!"

I sighed and answered, "You know how Dan is, he's does stuff without thinking. So who knows what can happen."

Runo finally calmed down and replied to my answer, "Yeah maybe your right."

Shun is a very skilled ninja, he's quite impressive. I want to know what happened in his past and how he was stuck in the tree, and how come he is young not old. I wonder does he have something he's hiding from Dan. Well my life might get more interesting now. Maybe I might do a test on him to see how skilled he is.

Normal P.O.V

Dan and Shun was walking around the park while eating ice cream. Dan got chocolate and Shun got vanilla.

"Hey Shun, how do you know what the modern world?" Dan asked then licked his ice cream.

"Well while I was in the tree, I somehow sense the world changing, it was like I was still in the world and I experienced the world changing." Shun answered.

"Oh," Dan replied, "how did you get in the tree."

"I don't remember," Shun lied. Then Shun thought, "I can't tell him now, he will not believe me. Well I guess I have to lie."

"Oh okay," Dan replied and licked his ice cream. Dan looked at the tree that he freed Shun from. The tree looked normal and didn't had the hole anymore. "Hey why is the tree look normal? That's strange, tree's can't heal that quickly. Its like someone use magic to fix that tree up." Then they walked away and went to Marucho's place since he's so rich and his house is so huge. One thing for sure Shun notice someone behind the tree. When looked closer he saw Alice. Suddenly she disappeared from his sight.

"I guess you use the spell on yourself too," Shun thought. "Wonder why you did that, is something bad going to happen?"

"Hey Shun," Dan said, "Why are you spacing out?"

"Nah, its nothing," Shun lied again, "come on Dan, lets go to Marucho's place. I sense something strange around here." When they walked away from the park, she appeared again. She laid her on the tree and thought, "When are you going to reveal your past?"

* * *

White Dragon: Done! Yay! I hope you like it. I bet your wondering about Shun's past. Well hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 6

White Dragon: I need request for any action animes with lots of dudes. I have a lot of time and for once I'm not acting lazy as usual. So yeah, I'm bored anyways I might put omakes now since I'm am bored to death.

* * *

Chapter 6 Dan's P.O.V

I was thinking a lot more lately about Shun. What was he like in the past, how he's here now, and why was Shun looking at tree suspiciously? How would I make him confess about it. I thought for a moment. Wait that's impossible for me since he's to smart for me. Maybe if I figure out what Shun was looking at yesterday it might have a clue for me. Oh great, now I'm acting like a stupid detective now. Even worse this might become a crappy mystery movie.

Suddenly I heard my mom warning me, "Dan! You're going to miss the bus, if you keep slacking off up there!"

"Right!" I replied and I grabbed my backpack, and ran to the bus.

At School…

I notice Shun was staring at Alice strangely. It wasn't like a lovely dovey kind of stare, it was a death glare. When I looked into Shun's eyes, his brown eyes were cold, serious, and scary. I almost lost myself in his eyes. Wait a minute… focus. Some reason it looked like he was heartless or he lost his soul. So I poke him, give a innocent face, and whispered, "Shun? Why are giving death glares to Alice?"

I noticed he just snapped himself out of the death glare and answered like he never did that, "Nothing." I automatically figured out he was lying. I not that gullible. Then something struck in my mind, maybe Alice was behind the tree and probably Shun noticed her and looked at the tree suspiciously so I won't know that Alice was behind the tree the whole time. I shouldn't jump to conclusions but it had to be Alice it had to. Okay, all this thinking is making me tired. Time to go to sleep.

When I was about to fall asleep, suddenly somebody threw a ninja star at me. I surprising dodged it and shrieked, "Ahhh!"

I knew who threw that at me, it was no other than sensei, and she said, "Good job Dan Kuso, you didn't die - I mean your dodging has improved." God she's like a Spartan teacher. Nobody ever messed with her unless that person was wishing for death. Since I want to live, might as well listen. (I just made the story more awkward didn't I? Well IDC what u say about that.)

Shun's P.O.V

I noticed that Dan was more in thought lately ever since yesterday when I saw Alice. He would gaze as me suspiciously if I was a assassin. Oh god I think he wants to know my past. I bet he wants to know about my past. Guess he's not as stupid and naive as I thought. Alice must know too. I better think of a plan.

Alice P.O.V

Ah so Dan notice it was me behind the tree. I guess he wants to know about Shun's past. Shun must know about it too and is thinking how to get Dan away from knowing his secret. Interesting.

After School…

Shun was walking to Dan with a suspicious look in his eyes, Dan tried to run away but Shun was faster and caught Dan in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Dan screamed and tried to struggle.

"I know where you are going Dan, you're going to ask Alice about my past." Shun answered with a smirk.

"How do you know that so easily?" Dan replied and pretended to be shocked.

"Nice try Dan but you're not going to fool me," Shun replied in a serious tone.

Dan replied, "Fine, Fine I give up, Happy now?"

Shun smirked and answered, "No not yet," and he leaned over to give Dan a kiss. (to lazy to describe it)Dan was blushing like heck after the kiss. Shun smiled and put his hand on Dan cheek and Shun said, "I'll tell you about my past later at your mom's house okay?"

Dan replied with a blush of course, "Okay."

"Come on let's go home now," Shun said.

"Right," Dan replied. While walking home there is one thing that Shun and Dan didn't notice while walking home. One thing is was that Alice was behind a tree and two that they were holding hands.

-omake-

Dan: Shun you know sensei right?

Shun: Yeah what about her?

Dan: When I was looking on the world records, I found that our sensei is fifth place for the most Spartan sensei.

Shun: Then who's the worse then?

Dan: -looks up the computer- It says that a home tutor named Reborn. It's weird that this home tutor doesn't have a last name.

Shun: Whoever has that home tutor, I feel sorry for that person.

Somewhere in another part of Japan…

Reborn: Hmm somebody must be talking about me… Dame-Tsuna finish your homework or else I'll shoot you

Tsuna: HIEEE! OKAY! -writing-

* * *

White Dragon: I felt like putting a omake cause I was bored and I felt like doing it so if you're wondering who is Reborn or Tsuna. Go watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	8. Chapter 7

White Dragon: Sorry for the wait people, I been doing by projects lately. I need to focus on my homework now.

* * *

To hide my face I put a mask. Its easy to put the mask on, the only problem is taking it off

* * *

Chapter 7 The Truth

Dan and Shun were sitting on the couch, and staring at the TV. Both of them were silent, and had nothing to say.

Dan was getting tired just being silent by questioning Shun, "Hey Shun, can you tell me about your past now?"

Shun answered, "Not yet lets go to your room first." Suddenly Shun pick Dan up in the bridal style then brought him upstairs.

When they got in the room, Dan shouted, " Why the hell did you carry to my room?"

Shun answered, "I have my reasons."

Dan sighed, "Okay just tell me about your past."

Shun put down the blinds and closed the door. At that moment Shun explained his story, "Long ago, back when I was 5 years old, my mom was sick. I would come to her everyday, taking care of her. Once I found a medicine I gave to my mom. A day later after my ninja training I went to my mom, as soon as I got there I didn't believe what I saw. My mother was dead. I saw a knife stabbed in her heart and the blood was all over the floor. The culprit was there too. My blood was boiling with rage. Good thing I have a sword with me. So I sliced him in half and more blood was spilled. I had a smirk on my face. I promised whoever planned this I will destroy them.

A month later I killed the person who planned my mothers death. However I stepped in the world called madness. I slathered many peoples lives and people feared me. I was called the blood ninja. Not even a hundred ninjas can kill me. I felt something missing in my heart however I can't put my finger on it.

When I was thirteen I figured out what was missing. It was love. I figured out when I saw a old couple together, I saw their face and they were happy but they were poor. However they did not care. That's when I figured out. So I ask a fortune teller named Alice who was my love. She told that I can meet him but the only problem was that they far away in the future to figure out. However she knew a way to see my love. See had to use a sacred spell to see my love. I paid her to use the spell. So I was in a tree somehow and vines were holding my waist and everything worse."

Dan was shocked. 'I feel so sorry for Shun, but who is his lover then?' So he asked Shun, "Who is your love?"

Shun leaned closer to Dan and whispered into his ear, "Its you." Dan was blushing when he heard that and Shun smirked. Then Shun said, "Dan, I love you and you were on my mind for a long time now, so accept my offer."

He replied, "I accept."

Shun kissed him on his cheek and hope the relationship would last.

Dan complained, "Wait what if the others find out?"

Shun replied, "They won't, I promised."

-Random Omake-

Shun:Hey Dan what the hell is that?

Dan: Its called Duel Monsters you know. They say that have spirits in them.

Shun: I bet that's a huge lie.

-Somewhere in Japan again-

Yami: Hey Yugi, what's that your holding?

Yugi: I think its called bakugan. I heard that some bakugan can actually talk to you.

Yami: Ha, that's a lie.

-End of Omake-

* * *

White Dragon: Sigh, I'm finally done. Took me forever. Well I'm going to make new stories too. I always wonder what its like if bakugan did yugioh.


	9. Chapter 8

White Dragon: One day for summer vacation! That means that I can work more on my stories. Wait a minute… I have good news for you I think. The good news is that I'm going make the next chapter longer. The bad news is that is going to take me a long while so you have to wait. Sorry. Well I hope you like the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Surprise Attack

Shun's P.O.V

As we were walking, I sense something strange. My instincts told me to defend him. I felt a murderous aura around here. Suddenly a figure came out and tried to shoot Dan but I used my speed and caught the bullet. I looked at silver bullet. The next thing I did is crushed it. Dan was obviously shocked even though he saw my strength a few weeks ago. I sighed and dragged him back to his house. I glared where the bullet came from. Whoever shot that bullet at Dan is going straight to hell.

Dan's P.O.V

I was shocked of what happened to me. I can't believe someone tried to kill me. Thanks to Shun I was alive. When I was going to say thanks to Shun, he was giving a murderous glare to where the bullet came from. I can tell Shun wants revenge to the person who tried to kill me.

He grabbed my arm and warned, "Lets go Dan, I have bad feeling what happen now is going to happen again."

I replied, "Hai…" So we went home but I had a weird feeling that someone was watching us.

At Shun's room

I was watching Shun doing something on his laptop that my mom gave to him just because she knew sometimes Shun would need to look at something. When I peeked I saw Shun looking at the famous people in history. As he was scrolling down, I swear I saw his name in one of the famous people. Shun didn't really care at all. He got up from his desk and walked away. I can tell he was angry by looking at his eyes. His eyes were blank, and filled with rage. He clenched his fists and walked away. I never seen him this angry before. When I followed him downstairs, he looked normal but I knew he was faking it. I wanted to stop him from the rage he's building inside, but I can't. I wanted to but a part of me told me it would be to dangerous. I wish I can but I can't.

Shun's P.O.V

Dan thought I was looking at the famous people but he was wrong. I saw looking at the criminals. I found who was the person who attacked Dan. It was no other than Masquerade. How I knew is that he uses a silver bullets to kill people and get what he wants. No way he is getting away with this. When I find him, I will use my sword or chock him to death. Hmm, Swords can kill easily but show off too much blood, so I have to go off with chocking him then. I'll just get my black gloves and just kill him that way. Maybe I'll use a spell so none of my DNA will get to my glove so there is no evidence and I'll just destroy all the cameras that are there too. Ugh, I sense myself going mad again like I did long time ago. I've got to calm down now.

-Omake-

Dan:Hey Shun I need to ask you something

Shun:What is it?

Dan:Did you ever meet Naruto or Sasuke?

Shun:No (yes, i did)

Dan:Oh just wondering.

Shun: Why did you ask a stupid question like that?

Dan:I don't know, just feel like it.

-Long time ago when ninjas actually exist-

Naruto: -achoo- somebody in the future must have talked about me. I must be famous then!

* * *

White Dragon: This is a warning that the next chapter maybe have to do with a battle and this will might do with character death so if u don't like, don't read.


	10. Chapter 9

White Dragon: Since I got 10 favs I will work on this chapter. It made me happy that 10 ppl favorite my story. There will be character death. Don't like don't read. I'm on writers block anyways.

* * *

Chapter 9

Shun's P.O.V.

Right now it was midnight. Everybody except me. I was lying in my bed thinking why Masquerade tried to kill Dan. I thought of several reasons already. The first reason I thought was that he wanted revenge for putting him in jail. Second reason might be that if he kill Dan, I will break apart. Final reason can be that he was trying to kill me but he missed and the bullet was about to kill Dan. I bet its not reason three is not the answer. Almost certainly reason one. I'll make him pay.

I sneaked out by jumping out the window. Just to make sure, I put pillows and covered it with a blanket. I was in my ninja suit and leaping from building to building. It was a good thing it was nighttime or else people will notice me. I was looking around for Masquerade. In less than ten minutes, I found Masquerade. He must had escaped from jail. I saw him walking in a building. I knew he must had set a trap just in case somebody tried to find him. I went another way by using the windows. I saw him creating a hazardous plan. I sneaked behind him and made him unconscious. I set up a rope so that people thought he hanged himself and put him on the rope. I waited for five minutes and his skin turned blue. I sneaked out again. I made sure nobody notice me. Then later I climbed on the pipe, jumped through the window, bedroom, and fell asleep.

Morning Normal P.O.V

It was a Sunday morning, birds were chirping, Dan is snoring, and his mom was making pancakes. Mom was the first one to wake up. Shun was the second and Dan was obviously last. He finally woke up when he smelled pancakes from the kitchen. He immediately got ready and raced downstairs. Later he got a fork, knife, and plate. His mom put three pancakes on his plate, and she added syrup and butter too. Shun was obviously done since he woke up early. Dan finished his pancakes immediately and turned on the t.v. The t.v showed a emergency report.

"Today we found the famous criminal, Masquerade hanged himself." the reporter announced. The T.V showed a picture of masquerade hanged the police observing the scene. "Also the mall will be selling everything at a 50% discount," the reporter also announced. Dan was obviously flabbergasted. Shun was amused even though he was the one who really hanged him, and Mom was excited since everything in the mall was half price. Mom said, "Okay boys, I'll be buying stuff at the mall so you two have fun." Then mom got into her car and droved to the mall. Dan was still shocked of what he heard. What did Dan do next? He fainted and Shun picked him up bridal style and brought him to Dan's room.

* * *

White Dragon: No omake this time. I'm just going to make this short because I don't have any ideas right now. Make sure you review.


	11. Chapter 10

White Dragon: Sorry it took so long, and sorry for keeping you waiting. I had writers block. Well anyways, I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Horrifying Nightmare

Dan's P.O.V

Yesterday, I seem to had a terrible nightmare. It started out as a dark void at first, and later this light would surround me. There was a boy standing in a middle of a defeated town, the houses were burning, and even worse what was surrounding the boy was dead bodies everywhere. The blood looked fresh and the people were stabbed or slashed by his sword. The sword was a steel katana and there was blood dripping of the tip of the sword. He was wearing the same clothes as when I first found Shun, he also had long hair. Then he would look at me with his cold brown eyes. I knew immediately who it was. It was Shun. I knew if I come any closer, he would kill me as he did with the rest of the village. I really wanted him to stop so badly but I couldn't more at all. I was paralyzed and the next thing you know it, I was killed.

When I finally woke up, I was panting and clenching my fist. I shouldn't let anyone know about what I dreamt about. They would probably get worried and try to comfort me. I don't want anyone worrying about me. I could be independent without anyone.

Shun's P.O.V

Dan hasn't talk to me lately. I knew he had something on his mind, I can spontaneously tell. It incontestably sure that it wasn't good. It gave me curiosity what he's thinking right now. I knew he's too obstinate to tell. He's too stubborn for his own good. It started last night. He probably had a nightmare. His nightmare must be so terrifying that he's trembling in the outside. He was also clenching his fist as he walks.

I've notice that his friends would ask him if he was okay. Dan would stop trembling, smile, and reply, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." After he said that his friends would walk away. Dan has good acting skills that even sensei would fall for it. Even I was about to fall for it myself. I'll have to force it out of him and I know how to.

Dan's P.O.V

Sigh, I'm so glad that my acting skills are good. I'm also glad that Runo didn't know. She would beg me for the whole week just to know. I can't believe that even sensei fell for it. I thought she would figure out that I was lying. She would throw a ninja star at me and say to suck it up and be a man. Thank lord, the only person who knows that I'm lying is no other than Shun. During class, I swear Shun was giving "I will figure out what will happen" face at me. I let out a huge sigh and mumble to myself, "Might as well tell him." The next thing you know it, I was about to get hit by a ninja star.

-omake-

Dan: -shuffling his vanguard deck-

Shun:-looks- what the hell is that?

Dan: It's a deck from vanguard, its so much simpler than yugioh.

Shun: You got that right for sure.

-in another place in japan-

Aichi: Ugh,bakugan is so confusing unlike vanguard.

-end of omake-

* * *

White Dragon: Is anyone OOC? I'm been worried about it if Dan and Shun were OOC. Can u tell me plz if I did? thx. I hope you review! Also If you don't, I will delete this story with no hesitation.


	12. DISCONTINUED A

White Dragon: I'm so sorry to all the fans but I will discontinue my story. Its not like I want to its just that my will for writing this is 0 and my will can be short spanned. Plus I made stories that I rather want to write than this. This will be up for adoption even though IDK how to do that. I'm so sorry! Anyways I hope that the person will adopt my fic will make it better of how I did it. I'm so sorry my fans that this story will be discontinued. I know this is short and all and possibility that I can continue doing this but I will restart and need to have **A LOT** of motivation to do it again. Yeah, there are two choices u can make so decide.


End file.
